


Settle Down

by jetparasol



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetparasol/pseuds/jetparasol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the Book of Friends Exchange, Cynnimon's request #1. "Ponta" getting feisty, but all in good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynnimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynnimon/gifts).



  



End file.
